


Who We're Meant To Be

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [157]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: While Felicity was away visiting her mom, Oliver and Tommy's relationship changed. Oliver is anxious to tell Felicity. He's worried that things will change for her.





	Who We're Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment was inspired by a NSFW photo prompt I received from a reader. I've been wanting to tell the story of Oliver's first time with Tommy in front of Felicity and the picture captured the emotion I was looking for.
> 
> This installment is 61/157. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

Artwork by ligiapimenta

 

Oliver leaned against his SUV as he watched their private jet taxi down the runway. Felicity had been in Vegas for only eight days, but life had shifted on its axis for Oliver. Three days earlier he’d had anal sex for the first time. Logically, he knew this step in his relationship with Tommy wouldn’t change things with Felicity, but there was an unrelenting fear in the back of his brain that she would see him differently.

The jet came to a stop and the ground crew scurried around the plane. Once the stairs were secured, the jet door opened, and Felicity practically ran down the stairs. She stopped just short of Oliver and smiled, “Thanks for picking me up.”

“I was in the neighborhood,” he said with a wink. “Get in, someone really wants to see you. I’ll grab your bags.”

Oliver greeted the flight crew, collected Felicity’s luggage and secured it in the back. He slid into his seat took hold of her hand. Your stuff barely fits in the trunk. You were only gone for a week.”

Felicity looked over her shoulder to the plane, “Do you think anyone is watching?”

“I’m willing to risk it,” he answered, leaning closer.

Felicity turned back to face him and smiled, “Me too.”

“I missed you,” Oliver said, cupping her face.

She took hold of his wrists, “I missed you too.”

Oliver kissed her tenderly, before resting his forehead to hers, “God, I missed you.” They both laughed as Hildy squeezed her head between theirs. “But not as much as our girl.”

“What’d I miss?” Felicity asked, turning in her seat to give Hildy more attention.

“Starling’s been pretty quiet. Roy thinks it’s not a coincidence that the criminals all took the same week off as you,” Oliver teased.

“Damn,” Felicity said, snapping her fingers, “I thought it would take Roy longer to figure out I’m a super villain hellbent on keeping you running around in leather pants for my own amusement.”

Oliver put the car into gear and then took Felicity’s hand. “I need you to take a look at the latest projections for Project Gemini. I asked Jerry to read it. He showed up in my office and made – the face,” Oliver teased. Felicity’s assistant Jerry was fantastic at his job and she adored him, but Oliver suspected the MIT graduate believed he was stupid. He always spoke to Oliver using short sentences and even smaller words. Whenever Oliver asked Jerry a question, Felicity’s assistant would make a face that resembled an adult watching a child do something for the first time. It was a mixture of pride and relief.

Felicity laughed, “Jerry doesn’t think you’re an idiot. He’s terrified of you.”

“I know terror, Felicity, and – the face – isn’t terror. He thinks I’m an idiot,” Oliver insisted.

“Jerry called me,” she held up her when he began to protest her EA interrupting her vacation. “He sent me the report and his analysis – which was spot on, by the way.”

“So, he does think I’m an idiot,” Oliver said fighting a grin.

“No, he agreed with your instincts. The team leaders are blowing smoke where the sun doesn’t shine. Jerry provided you with the proof,” Felicity said in defense of her EA. “You know you have to get rid of Carlyle.”

“He knows too much,” Oliver said sullenly. The head of QC’s R&D division had become a liability within the company, but Oliver wasn’t convinced he wouldn’t prove to be a bigger liability outside the company.

“He has a non-disclosure agreement and a non-compete clause in his contract. If he breaks the contracts, we’ll sue,” Felicity said confidently.

“If he takes any intelligence on the Q-Cell, that’s game over for us. We can’t bring the company back from that,” Oliver pointed out. “He might do less harm inside the company.”

“I’ll take a peek at his work and home computers – see if he’s taken anything he shouldn’t. He won’t leave with a thing,” Felicity promised. She placed her hand on Oliver’s leg, “We need someone in R&D that we can trust. Someone with vision.”

Oliver took her hand and pressed it to his lips, “Okay, take a peek and give me some names.”

“Consider it done,” she grinned. “Check your email.”

“All these years and you still know what I need before I do,” he said with pride. He wasn’t surprised that Felicity had already compiled a list of possible replacements for the head of R&D. The sooner he could convince her to take over as CEO, the better off QC would be.

“We aim to please, Mr. Queen,” she said with an exaggerated wink. Felicity pointed out the window, “Where are we going?”

“The beach,” he answered. “Hildy’s been cooped up because of all the rain. She’s been bouncing off the walls.” Selfishly, Oliver was also hoping to spend some time alone with Felicity to talk.

 

“Don’t throw it so far,” Felicity said with worry as she watched Hildy swim after the stick Oliver had thrown.

“She’s fine,” Oliver told Felicity.

“Come to mommy, sweet girl,” Felicity encouraged Hildy back to shore.

The big red dog left the surf, proudly carrying a large stick in her mouth. She shook herself vigorously before passing Felicity to drop the stick at Oliver’s feet. She danced around his legs as she awaited Oliver’s throw.

A small sound of distress escaped Felicity’s lips as the stick sailed through the air and Hildy plunged back into the waves. Hildy padded around in the water as she looked for the stick.

“Oliver,” Felicity said with alarm as Hildy swam further out, “call her back. She doesn’t see it. You need to throw another one.”

Oliver picked up another stick and held it above his head. He whistled and Hildy turned to face him. “Bring it here,” he shouted as he threw the new stick closer to shore. Hildy immediately began to swim towards her new target.

“She’d swim to China to bring you back that stupid stick,” Felicity admonished Oliver.

Oliver put his arm around Felicity’s shoulder and kissed the top of her head, “We’ll take a break.”

“Thank you,” Felicity said as Hildy dropped the stick at her feet.

Felicity picked up the stick and threw it down the beach. Hildy took off in the sand.

Oliver laced his fingers with Felicity’s, “Walk with me.”

They walked barefoot, hand in hand, in silence along the deserted shore. Oliver, Felicity, and Hildy continued their game of fetch until they came to a rocky outcropping that hid them from view. Hildy laid down and began to chew on her stick. Oliver led Felicity away from the water. He sat on a flat rock and pulled Felicity between his legs. He stared at their joined fingers as he tried to find the words that he needed to say.

Oliver tucked a strand of Felicity’s hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I love you,” he said reverently.

Felicity smiled brightly, “I love you.”

“Tommy and I – I mean, I – we,” Oliver struggled.

“I love you,” Felicity placed her hand over his heart.

Oliver sighed, “Tommy told you.”

She shook her head, “Tommy hasn’t told me anything.”

“But you suspect?” Oliver could see in her eyes that she already knew what he needed to say.

“I love you,” Felicity said again. “I want you to tell me.”

“I had anal sex,” Oliver said, his eyes filling with tears.

“I’m so proud of you,” Felicity said with tears in her own eyes.

Oliver chortled as she wiped the tears from his eyes, “Proud, huh?”

“Always, but especially today.” She kissed him gently. “How was it?”

“Good,” he answered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Good?” Felicity gently punched his shoulder. “I finally get to compare notes on Tommy and all you’re going to tell me is, good?”

Oliver laughed, “God, do I love you.”

“I’m still waiting,” she teased gently.

“You and Tommy share notes on me?” he asked, instantly regretting his question. He knew they did.

“From the moment you fell asleep after your first time through last week,” she said with a cheeky grin. “You’ll be happy to know, we both give you five out of five stars and would recommend you to friends.”

“Friends, huh?” Oliver laughed. “Which friends?”

Felicity pinched his side, “We might recommend you to friends, but we have no intentions of sharing you with anyone else.”

“That’s even better to hear.” Oliver tapped the tip of her nose, “I don’t want to be with anyone else but the two of you.”

“Spill it, mister. I want to know everything,” she said, wrapping her arms around him.

“It was better than good, it was incredible,” Oliver said, the tips of his ears turning red. “I don’t know how to describe it. The orgasms feel different,” he tried to explain as his blush deepened. Tommy had been trying to tell him for years that he was missing out on a different sensation, but Oliver had never understood until he experienced it for himself.

“I’m so happy that it was incredible. How are you, here?” she asked, pressing a finger to the center of his forehead.

Felicity’s question made Oliver smile. He was happy and in a much better place than he thought he’d be. “This might sound crazy, especially since Tommy and I have been having sex for years, but I feel more connected to him now – like there’s nothing left between us.”

“It doesn’t sound crazy. This has been a barrier between you, and you took it down. You freed yourself from your fears.” She stood on her toes and kissed him. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I think I made him happy,” Oliver said thinking about all the smiles and tender caresses he’d been receiving from Tommy over the past three days. “I think he finally believes that I love and trust him with everything I am.”

“You always make him happy,” Felicity said. “Right now, he’s happy for you. He’s happy that you are embracing who you are –  that you’ve stopped denying yourself. That’s all he’s ever wanted. It’s all either of us have ever wanted.”

“I love you,” Oliver said, holding her closer. “I love you and I don’t want this to change anything between us.”

“Don’t say you don’t want things to change.” She clutched Oliver’s hands to her chest. “I want us to evolve. I want to make love with the man who is no longer holding part of himself back. I want our love to be deeper because of this. I want all our love to be deeper because of this. I love you, Oliver. Nothing will change that.”

“Felicity,” he whispered. Oliver lifted her by the back of her thighs and Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist. She ran her fingers through his hair as she peppered his face with kisses.

“Oliver,” she sighed as she pressed her bottom against his hardening length. She reached between them and undid his pants.

Oliver stood up enough for her to push his pants low enough to free his aching cock. He reached beneath her skirt, pulled her panties to the side and Felicity lined him up with her entrance. Oliver leaned back against the rock and Felicity took him fully inside. They gazed into one another’s eyes as Felicity made small circles with her hips and clenched her inner muscles. She was warm, soft and wet, and Oliver felt like he’d come home. Feeling her flutter around him as she smiled, swelled his chest with love. Felicity was more than he’d ever hoped for, and far more than he believed he deserved, but she was his, and he was going to keep loving her as long as she let him.

There was nothing frantic about their lovemaking. The beach was deserted, they were hidden from view and Hildy would alert them if anyone approached. They were able to lose themselves in each other and their undeniable connection. Their orgasms were inevitable, but not essential. Oliver wanted the moment they were in to last forever.  Oliver smiled and chased Felicity’s lips. She lifted herself a little higher and swirled her hips as she lowered herself back down. “I love you,” he told her as she used his shoulders for leverage.

“I love you,” she said, squeezing around him.

Felicity, in his arms, was everything. He wished he could share how she made him feel. He wanted her to know that she made him stronger and braver than he could ever be on his own. Felicity’s love and his love for her filled him with a light that burned away the darkness that he’d carried for too long. “This is enough for me,” he said, struggling to find the words he was feeling. “You are enough,” he said against her lips. “Do you understand?”

A brilliant smile lit up Felicity’s face, “Yes.”

Oliver saw understanding in Felicity’s eyes. She had understood for far longer than he had. Felicity had given herself completely to both Oliver and Tommy from the very beginning. Her heart had always been completely Oliver’s and completely Tommy’s. Tommy had been right. Oliver had been holding a part of himself back and as much as he thought he had, he hadn’t given himself completely to Tommy. Until Oliver had completely accepted himself, he’d been incapable of giving his full heart to anyone, including Felicity. He laughed with joy, “I’m happy.”

Felicity pressed kisses all over his face as he continued to laugh. Her lips traveled to his ear, “You make me happy.”

She tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, and his desire became urgent. Oliver gripped her shoulders and thrust up as she lowered herself back down. They cried out each other’s names as their need overtook them. He pushed her panties aside and ran his fingers through her folds before rolling her clit between them.

Felicity’s mouth opened as she lost her rhythm and her body began to spasm from her orgasm. Her walls fluttered, and Oliver thrust up hard into her. His captured her mouth in a kiss as his balls tightened and spilled himself inside her.

Felicity’s head dropped to his shoulder, panting for breath. “This counts as sex on the beach, right?” she asked.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity and crushed her to his chest, “Yes, this totally counts.”

“Yay, us,” she said holding up her hand for a high five.

Oliver laughed as he gave her a high five. He kissed the tip of her nose, “Come on, let’s go home.”

 

Felicity and Hildy raced up the stairs, looking for Tommy. Oliver followed a trail of Felicity’s discarded clothing as he carried her luggage.

“Felicity,” Tommy shouted with distress.

Oliver ducked his head into their bathroom and laughed. Not only had Felicity joined Tommy in the shower, but she’d brought Hildy in with her too.

“I missed you,” Felicity explained.

“I missed you,” Tommy said, his voice softer.

“Oliver, can you hand me Hildy’s shampoo?” Felicity asked.

Oliver grabbed Hildy’s mango scented shampoo from beneath their sink and stripped out of his own clothing. He joined Tommy, Felicity, and Hildy in the shower.

“No one would believe me if I told them this story,” Tommy said as he rinsed shampoo from his hair. “My romantic reunion with the loves of my life – and Oliver.”

“Everyone is a comedian,” Oliver complained, fighting a smile.

“It’s easier this way,” Felicity said as she lathered up Hildy. “We’re wet. She’s wet. It works.”

“We need a bigger shower,” Tommy said, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. “It wasn’t designed for four.”

“Isn’t it a little early to go into work?” Oliver asked Tommy. When he’d left to get Felicity, Tommy had been planning an early supper for them.

“Sachel Fuller rented out the VIP room,” Tommy informed him as he lathered Oliver’s head with shampoo.

Oliver was surprised to hear the name. Sachel had gone to school with Thea and was Max Fuller’s little brother. Sachel seemed like a nice enough kid before the Gambit sank, but Tommy had an extremely low opinion of him. Oliver had no idea what had happened while he was gone. “Why would he come to our place?”

“Because his idiot brother’s club went under,” Tommy responded. “Plus, he wants to get into our sister’s pants.”

Oliver wrinkled his nose. “Why did you let him book the room?”

“I didn’t, our sister did,” Tommy huffed. “I swear she does these things to torture me.”

“One day you’re going to tell me why you don’t like the kid,” Oliver said.

“I wish I didn’t know why I don’t like him,” Tommy said with disgust. “He’s an asshole, just like his big brother.”

“Do you have to go in early?” Felicity asked as she backed Tommy against the shower wall. “Oliver gave me a proper welcome home. I was hoping you would too.”

Tommy arched a brow, “Did you have sex at the beach?”

“Technically, it was on some rocks, but Oliver said it counts,” she said kissing Tommy’s jaw.

Tommy’s head fell back, exposing more of his neck. His hands took hold of her hips and pulled her closer, “Babe, I want too, but I have to go in.”

“Thea and Roy can handle Sachel,” Felicity said as she took Tommy in her soapy hand.

“To – tonight,” Tommy stammered as he thrusted into her hand. “I promise, I’m all yours when I come home.”

Felicity let go of him and grabbed her shampoo, “Suit yourself.”

Tommy looked to Oliver, but Oliver couldn’t read her mind either. He shrugged in response.

Tommy got out of the shower and Hildy squeezed past him.

“Hildy, don’t,” Tommy shouted. “Ollie, you left the bathroom door open. Hildy, no,” Tommy shouted as he ran out of the bathroom after their dog.

“You okay?” Oliver asked Felicity.

“Yeah,” she said rinsing her hair, “I’m fine.”

 

When Oliver returned from toweling off Hildy, he found Felicity naked on their bed. She was posed seductively, and her eyes were trained on their closet.

“I guess this,” Oliver gestured towards Felicity, “is not for my benefit.”

She looked at him, briefly, before returning her attention to the closet, “Incidentally.”

“Felicity, he has to work,” Oliver said half-heartedly.

“He can be late,” she stated. “If you want to be helpful, take off your pants.”

Oliver removed his sweatpants. If Tommy wasn’t going to indulge Felicity, Oliver was more than willing to step in. He had a week to make up for.

Tommy exited their closet. Felicity stretched languidly on their bed, a small moan leaving her lips. Tommy looked between his naked boyfriend and girlfriend, and then began to button his dress shirt. “You don’t play fair,” he protested.

“Who says we’re playing with you?” Felicity held her arms out to Oliver.

“You don’t know how badly I want to stay,” Tommy said as his eyes hungrily took in his naked partners.

Oliver crawled across the bed like he was stalking prey. Felicity laid back against a mound of throw pillows as he covered her with his body. She smiled at him like she knew a secret. She ran her fingers up his spine and dragged her leg up his. Oliver’s erection rested against her hip.

“Guys,” Tommy whined, “you’re killing me.”

“You have too many clothes on,” Felicity said to Tommy without taking her eyes from Oliver’s. “If you want to play, strip.”

“Felicity,” Tommy pleaded.

“Have a good night at work,” Felicity said as she ran her hands over Oliver’s ass. “We’ll see you when you get home.”

Oliver nuzzled Felicity’s neck, but he knew her attention, like his own, was completely focused on Tommy. Felicity’s fingers trailed up Oliver’s spine as she dragged her leg up his. Oliver was still aware of Tommy, standing motionless, at the foot of their bed.

“Fine,” Tommy said with exasperation, “I can give you an hour.”

Oliver rolled over, cradled between Felicity’s legs. Her arms wrapped around him and she rested her chin on his shoulder. “If you’d rather go to work, that’s okay,” Felicity teased as she stroked Oliver’s cock.

Tommy unbuttoned his shirt, “There’s no way I’ll be able to concentrate on work when I have this image burned into my brain.” He finished getting undressed and crawled across the bed until he hovered over Oliver. He pressed a quick kiss to Oliver’s lips before he stretched to reach Felicity’s. He kissed Felicity slowly.

“I missed you,” Felicity said as she caressed his cheek.

“I missed you,” he said with a smile.

“You guys took a big step while I was gone,” Felicity returned his smile. “How are you?”

Tommy sat back on his knees, between their legs. He held out a hand and smiled when Oliver and Felicity took it, “I’m really good.”

“She wants to compare notes,” Oliver said with a wink.

Tommy eyes twinkled, “Compare away. I’m sure there will be nothing but glowing five-star reviews.”

Oliver and Felicity both laughed. “Humble as always,” Oliver teased.

A small frown played upon Tommy’s lips, “Do you have complaints?”

Oliver tugged on Tommy’s hand and pulled him until he was laying with his head resting on Oliver’s chest. “I have nothing but praise,” Oliver promised.

Felicity kissed Oliver’s shoulder, as her hand resumed stroking him, “I don’t know, you’re working with a small sample. I think you need to add more experiences.”

Oliver watched Tommy study Felicity. A small smile turned up Tommy’s lips and his gaze shifted to Oliver’s, “I think she’s right. It’s only been three days. You don’t have enough data to decide something like that.” Tommy’s lips brushed against Oliver’s and his hand joined Felicity’s. “I will never get enough of you.”

“We will never get enough of you,” Felicity said before sucking his earlobe into her mouth.

Oliver’s heart began to race. He was surprised that it wasn’t racing from fear of Felicity watching him be with Tommy, but from desire. Their hands and mouths were making it increasingly hard for Oliver to think of anything but how right it felt to be in Tommy and Felicity’s arms. Tommy’s lips trailed down Oliver’s chest, leaving open mouthed kisses as he moved. Oliver thrust into their hands as Tommy sucked on Oliver’s hips. He cried out, “Tommy,” when his boyfriend’s mouth closed around the head of his cock. Felicity’s hand worked in tandem with Tommy’s mouth and Oliver lost himself in the pleasure they were giving him. His hands fisted in Tommy’s hair, thrusting into his mouth in desperate pursuit of the orgasm that was building in his belly.

Tommy’s mouth left Oliver’s cock with a pop and he lowered himself between Oliver’s legs. He sucked Oliver’s balls into his mouth as he pushed Oliver’s legs towards his chest. Felicity took hold of one of Oliver’s legs as she continued to stroke his cock. Tommy’s mouth left Oliver’s balls as he held Oliver’s other leg against his chest. Tommy’s tongue trailed from Oliver’s balls to his puckered hole.

“Fuck,” Oliver gasped when Tommy’s tongue swirled against his puckered hole. Felicity and Tommy’s grips on Oliver’s legs made it impossible for him to move. He was at their complete mercy as Felicity’s hand increased its speed on his cock and Tommy’s tongue pushed against his rim. Oliver’s balls tightened, and he cried out as his seed shot all over Felicity’s hand and his belly. His head fell back, and Felicity’s lips covered his.

Tommy used Oliver’s sweatpants to clean off Oliver’s stomach and Felicity’s hand before he shifted out from between Oliver’s legs. Oliver lost himself in the feel of Felicity’s hand caressing his chest as her tongue tangled with his.

Oliver hissed as Tommy’s nails lightly scratched across his nipple. When Oliver’s eyes met Tommy’s, he asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Oliver nodded.

“Are you?” Tommy asked Felicity.

Felicity took Tommy’s hand and held it over Oliver’s heart, “Yes.”

“How do you want to do this?” Tommy asked.

“Just like this,” Felicity answered before Oliver could. Her arm circled Oliver’s chest and she kissed his neck, “This is who we’re meant to be.”

Tommy looked to Oliver and he nodded his agreement. He felt safe and loved. There was no place he’d rather be than in their arms being loved.

Tommy applied lube to Oliver before slathering his straining cock. He took one of Oliver’s feet and braced it against his chest. Felicity continued to hold Oliver’s other leg behind the knee, opening him completely to Tommy. Oliver reached between his legs for Tommy’s cock and guided it to his entrance. Tommy pushed his tip against Oliver. Oliver took a deep breath and relaxed, allowing Tommy to push past his first ring of muscle.

“Still with me?” Tommy asked Oliver.

“Yeah,” Oliver grunted. “Keep going.”

“Take another deep breath for me,” Tommy instructed.

Oliver did as he was told. He held his breath as he locked eyes with Tommy. When Tommy nodded, Oliver slowly released his breath and Tommy pushed the remainder of the way inside. “Still okay?” Tommy asked, studying Oliver’s face.

“Yeah,” Oliver answered.

Tommy slowly withdrew until only his tip remained inside, and then he slowly slid back inside. He continued the slow, relentless rhythm, as he held Oliver’s gaze.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful together,” Felicity said against Oliver’s ear.

Oliver turned his face into Felicity’s neck, “I love you.”

“Babe,” Tommy took Felicity’s hand. “Press here for me.”

Oliver almost swallowed his own tongue when Felicity pressed the spot beneath his balls as Tommy thrust against his prostate. “Oh, fuck,” he gasped at the new sensation. He felt his body ripple around Tommy’s cock as he began to ride a wave of pleasure. “What?” he asked Tommy as his body began to buzz.

Tommy grinned like he knew a secret, “Let go, Ollie. Give in to what you’re feeling.”

Oliver wanted to pull Tommy closer and wanted to push Tommy and Felicity away at the same time. His orgasm was building and building, but he wasn’t falling over the edge. The feeling was an overwhelming exquisite agony. “Please,” he begged. “Please.”

Felicity began to rub the spot beneath his balls with firmer pressure. Tommy’s thrusts became shorter and faster as his hips rotated against Oliver’s ass. His orgasm exploded from low in his belly in a rush of warmth, but he didn’t ejaculate, instead his orgasm flowed through his body in a series of powerful continuous contractions that began where his body gripped Tommy’s cock. Everything fell away except the pleasure his body was experiencing.

Felicity and Tommy let go of his legs and Oliver went limp between them. He couldn’t feel anything below his waist as he trembled all over.

Tommy pulled out of Oliver and wiped them clean with Oliver’s sweatpants before he pulled a blanket over the three of them. Tommy rolled Oliver off Felicity and cradled him in his arms, “Are you okay?”

Oliver nodded his head against Tommy’s chest. “My whole body is buzzing,” Oliver mumbled, as his eyes grew heavy.

“So, five stars?” Tommy asked before kissing Oliver’s forehead.

“Four and a half, at least,” Oliver said fighting a yawn.

Tommy’s fingers landed on Oliver’s side, “Four and a half?”

Oliver brushed Tommy’s fingers away before he could tickle him, “Five stars.”

“That’s better,” Tommy said, placing a soft kiss to Oliver’s lips.

“I’m so tired,” Oliver yawned.

“It’s okay,” Felicity said as her fingers ran through Oliver’s hair, “sleep.”

“Mmmkay,” Oliver agreed. “Five minutes.”

“Babe,” Tommy said softly. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“How much?” Felicity asked with a breathy giggle.

“To infinity and back again,” Tommy answered.

“Infinity,” Oliver agreed. He wanted to stay awake, but he was completely relaxed and he could feel himself drifting away.

“Come here,” Tommy told Felicity. “I still haven’t welcomed you home.”

“What about Sachel?” Felicity asked as she got off the bed.

Tommy lowered Oliver’s head to the pillow and tucked the blanket around him. Oliver forced his eyes opened and watched Tommy hold out his arms to Felicity.

“Fuck, Sachel. He can wait,” Tommy said as he took Felicity into his arms and rolled them until he was looking down at her. Tommy began a trail of kisses starting at Felicity’s neck that quickly disappeared beneath the blanket.

Oliver smiled sleepily at the sight before him. As usual, Felicity had been right. The three of them together were exactly who they were meant to be. Oliver closed his heavy eyes and fell asleep to Felicity’s breathy cries of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> My dad has been in the hospital which has made life a bit scary and stressful. He's home now and doing better, but I haven't had much of a muse or desire to write. I will have something up on Wednesday - wedding bells might be ringing for Wilma. I'm not sure of my schedule after that. 
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
